Tacitus Sunfist
Summary Tacitus Sunfist is the current Allfather of Universe 2 and the former God of Storms before moving up in the hierarchy and becoming an Allfather. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 4-B | 4-A | Low 2-C Name: '''Tacitus Sunfist '''Origin: Moses Comics Gender: 'Male '''Age: '''Five millenniums '''Classification: '''Nieheart, God of Storms and War, Allfather '''Powers and Abilities: 'Electricity Manipulation, Regeneration type Low-Mid, Immortality types 1 and 2, Magnetism Manipulation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Illusion Manipulation via magic, Acausality, Elemental Manipulation, Very limited Time Manipulation via magic, Aura, limited Spatial Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Resistance, Light Manipulation, Intangibility via magic, Martial Arts Master, Healing via magic, limited Power Nullification via magic, limited Durability Negation via magic, Close Weapon Mastery, Teleportation via magic, Danmaku via magic, Power Mimicry (Tacitus can replicate physical movements and spells he sees with perfection, combined with his intellect he can even sometimes find or develop counters.), Invisibility via magic (Bending light or making light pass through you or an object), Energy Manipulation, Magic, Very limited Precognition (Can only see 0.5 seconds into the future), Flight, Limited Gravity Manipulation via magic, Fire Manipulation as well as the ability to absorb heat, Time Paradox Immunity, Portal Creation via magic, Astral Projection, limited Chain Manipulation via magic, Chi Manipulation (Or in this case, Yellow Energy), Enhanced Senses, Attack Reflection via magic, Petrification via magic, Mind Manipulation via magic, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Plasma Manipulation, Transformation, Weather Manipulation | All previous powers and abilites and much stronger/capable, Soul Manipulation, Smite, Necromancy, Hellfire Manipulation, limited Creation, Cosmic Awareness (Galactic), Curse Manipulation via magic, Power Bestowal, Possession, Summoning, very limited Existence Erasure (Up to Solar System Level), Transmutation, gains Immortality type 3 and Regeneration type Low-Godly | All previous powers and abilities, Instinctive Reaction | All previous powers and abilities and much stronger/capable, Law Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Probability Manipulation, Information Analysis, Order Manipulation, gains Immortality type 5 '''Attack Potency: City Block | Solar System | Multi Solar System | Universe Speed: CS: '''Mach 1 RS: Mach 9.22 TS: 40.37 m/s FS: 33.33% SoL | CS: 33.33% SoL RS: FTL, 10x SoL TS: 51.76 m/s FS: MFTL (1000x SoL) '''| CS: '''50% SoL RS: FTL, 25x SoL TS: 65.66 m/s FS: 2000x SoL | CS: Googolplex times SoL RS: Infinite Speed TS: Infinite Speed FS: Immeasurable 'Lifting Strength: Class 100 '(Despite having some difficulty, Tacitus was able to lift and toss a tank) '| Stellar '(Able to hold an object with the mass of the sun under 1G) '''| Multi-Stellar (After the gravity was manipulated to 100G, Tacitus entered Warrior Rage and was able to hold the object as if it was still 1G in God state, meaning Tacitus is able to lift weight equal to 100 suns while in Warrior Rage) | Universal (While in God's house, Tacitus lifted up an entire universe and was able to hold it on his back for a prolonged period of time.) | '''Possibly '''Infinite with gravity magic, able to manipulate an object's gravitational field and set it's weight to 0 Striking Strength: Large Building Class (During a physical test, Tacitus was able to emit 2-5 tons of force in a singular punch) | Moon Class '''(During a fight outside Earth's atmosphere, Tacitus kicked his opponent into the moon and then rushed into them, following up with a punch that destroyed the entire moon.), possibly '''Planet Class with Alseir seeing as he was able to throw the weapon with enough force to destroy Venus. | Planet Class, possibly Star Class with Alseir. | Universal, possibly MUCH higher seeing as he was able to destroy all 15 universes at once using Serious Strike. Durability: City Level, survived a Tsar Bomba with major wounds and was knocked unconscious but ultimately lived. | Galaxy Level | Galaxy Level '''possibly a tad bit higher. | Universe Level''' possibly higher, able to exist in the void outside of time and space after the universe he was in was destroyed/erased entirely. Stamina: Godlike | Godly | Superhuman | Infinite Range: Standard Melee Range (Planetary with spells/magic') | Standard Melee Range (Interplanetary' by throwing Alseir as a projectile, Interstellar with spells/magic) | Standard Melee Range (Interstellar by throwing Alseir as a projectile, Interstellar 'with spells/magic) '| Universal (Universal+ '''with some attacks)' '''Standard Equipment: The Alseir', a magical hammer forged by the Smithy God during the time between the first and second war with Horosjimir. Constructed to channel and amplify the Godly powers of Tacitus, the wielder can not only cause much more destruction but is given control over storms and lightning. Aethium, a book that allows the reader to see any event that has happened in the past or is happening in the present, but does not detail events that have happened in the future. It also allows the reader to see into anyone's mind. Only works within the universe it was created in/for. Intelligence: Genius | Supergenius | Animalistic '''(Trades intelligence for strength, while he loses most intellectual capabilities he still maintains extraordinary combat skill) | Nigh-Omniscient''' Weaknesses: '''Anti-magic and other power negations that can negate his magic/spells. Sometimes displays high arrogance if there is or he believes there to be a power gap between him and another, pride, morals. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * True Invisibility: A spell that causes the target object or person (Usually self) to become intangible to electromagnetic radiation, meaning all light, gamma rays, infrared, x-ray, et cetera, passes right through them, as if they weren't even there, making them invisible. * Horos: A power-nullification spell, can even nullify things like Existence Erasure, Multiplication by Zero, et cetera. * Wallomongus: An insanely powerful ward spell, after using it has a cooldown of 5 minutes. * Lightning Bolt: Creates a spear made out of lightning (Kinda like from Dark Souls, or something Zeus would do), which can then be used as a weapon. * Planck Beam: A beam of intense heat that sits at Planck temperatures. * Destroy: Tacitus' simplest way to utilize Existence Erasure, can delete/erase a selected target, such as souls, minds, matter, energy, et cetera, even an entire universe if in Omega form. * Serious Strike: A move that pulls out every ounce of strength the person can exert and utilizes it in a punch, as well as adding in a large burst/release of energy for extra power. Has proven to be far more powerful/capable than 'Destroy' in some circumstances. * Pause: Temporarily stops time. * Rewind: Rewinds time by 3 minutes. * Pierce: A red beam of energy fired from the tip of the first finger that travels a kilometer instantaneously, as its maximum range, and has Durability Negation properties. * Begone: Erases the current universe Tacitus is in along with everything in it, including the universe's timeline and space-time, used once to get rid of Tacitus' universe then re-create it to fix the damage done to it from the fight with Altragarr. * Dragon Breath: Tacitus exhales flames of varying temperature based on how much power he wishes to use, can reach up to just below Planck temperatures as its full limitation. * Breath of Esperagon: Upon watching Esperagon use this insane version of Dragon Breath, Tacitus copied it. Dragon Breath, except instead of being normal colored flames, the flames are white, and transcend Planck temperatures. * Much More Key: Mortal | God | Warrior's Rage | Omega Description of Forms: * Mortal: His 'Mortal' form, a form he takes while visiting civilizations and such on planets, weakest of his forms and unable to wield Alseir and severely limits his abilities. * God: His 'God' form, also known as his base form, this is his third strongest form and he can utilize most of his true abilities while in this form, much more so than his Mortal form. * Warrior's Rage: Warrior's Rage is a state he enters when he gathers up enough Warrior's Rage, a rage that builds up as a battle progresses. If he is in his Mortal form he cannot access true Warrior's Rage but he can gain minor boosts in some fields while in Mortal form if he gathers enough rage, but if he's in God form and gathers enough Warrior's Rage he will enter this state and gain massive boosts at the cost of endurance and intellect, while in this form he can't or won't use most spells/magic since his intellect is massively lowered, the longest he's able to stay in this form is 24 hours but rarely if ever needs to stay in it that long. * Omega: His most powerful form that puts him above all other Allfathers, his Omega form is a rare ability that very few in history have been able to use in all of the universes. Upon entering Omega form, he gains an insane boost in power in all fields and gains access to some powerful abilities as well, using the Omega form Tacitus is able to erase and re-create an entire universe and even enter God's house/realm, a feat very few if any have been able to do without God personally pulling them to his realm. Feats: * While in Mortal form on planet Earth, Tacitus was fighting 'Sha'llah', an entity inhabiting the desert. During their fight, Tsar Bomba was dropped just fifty feet away from them, the explosion killed Shadow and heavily damaged Tacitus as well as knocked him unconscious, but ultimately he survived. * Unharmed by the breath of Esperagon, the king of the Dragons, whose breath transcended Planck temperatures, while in Mortal form. * During a fight with Altragarr, the Allfather of Universe 1 who proclaimed himself the strongest Allfather, Altragarr released an omni-directional blast that was able to destroy an entire galaxy through sheer power and size. Tacitus, being only a kilometer away from Altragarr when this happened, was hit and heavily damaged, throwing him out of Warrior's Rage state and back into God state. * After ascending to Omega form during the fight with Altragarr, Altragarr laughed and then used a beam attack capable of erasing seventeen galaxies at once just from power alone, the beam struck Tacitus and had no effect, Tacitus laughing back afterwards. * During the first visit to God's realm, Tacitus used his strongest attack 'Serious Strike' on God, and upon contact Tacitus simultaneously destroyed all 15 universes and every one of their aspects/dimensions, including timelines and more. Tacitus then re-wrote them back into existence using the Book of God, of course, as if nothing had ever happened. (Omega form) * While fighting Sha'llah in Mortal form on Earth in the desert, Sha'llah unleashed a combination of 7 'sonic punches', punches that moved at the speed of sound and hit with immense force. Tacitus was able to move out of the way of each punch with some effort, stating afterwards he could react several times faster than the speed of sound. * Tacitus spotted a large group of military vehicles closing in on his house on Earth, from 60 kilometers away, with perfect accuracy, able to even see the emblems on the sides of the tanks and helicopters very clearly. * Roundhouse kicked a tank shell out of the air and tanked the explosion it caused, before grabbing and, despite having some difficulty, lifting up a tank and tossing it at another one, destroying both. * While in God's realm, Tacitus lifted up a universe off of it's pedestal and lifted it on his back, while struggling he still found himself able to do it, but only while in Omega form and for a short duration before putting it back on the pedestal. The gravity in God's realm was equal to 1G while this was happening. * Using Existence Erasure, Tacitus erased an entire Solar System and then re-created it to his liking while in God form. * While in Omega form and after the fight with Altragarr, Tacitus erased his own entire universe then re-created it to undo the damage done to it after he killed Altragarr with Serious Strike. * Killed Altragarr with Serious Strike, the shockwave from the half-assed punch damaging his own universe, along with the timeline, leading to the need to fix it. * Unfinished Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Magic Users Category:Gods Category:Warriors Category:Fate Users Category:Creation Users Category:Destruction Users